in_the_name_of_your_kingfandomcom-20200215-history
Khaz Oden
Khaz Oden is an icy sub-continent of Et'il, barricaded by mountains and would be untraversable if not for the Dwarven tunnels that open Khaz Oden to the outside world. The hardy Dwarves inhabit this land, and some scholars speculate that Khaz Oden and the dwarves have been around since the beginning of time. History Khaz Oden was settled during the Great Unrest, a period of strife between the Dwarves and their creators, the Jotunns (or Frost Giants). One of the Jotunns, Fiudlar the Forgemaster, used the power of their Old Gods to shape the Dwarves from flesh and stone, and named them as such for their dimunitive stature. Several of the other Jotunns did not take kindly to Fiudlar's creations and as such hunted them for food and slavery. The newly born Dwarves, having been created with no purpose, accepted the status of things and as such were annihilated, with Fiudlar being outcast by his brothers and kin. In the southern reaches of Jotunheim (near where Et'il would be founded later) where he was exiled, Fiudlar encircled a large area with mountains to keep the second generation of Dwarves that he had created safe from the other Jotunns. Shortly after, Fiudlar left his creations to their own devices, and after passing away continued to watch over them from the afterlife. After Fiudlar's Departure, the Dwarves found their calling in the mountains, and named the encircled land Khaz Oden, which means "king's throne" in their language, carving Bronzeheim out of the mountains' stone. Culture While most Dwarves find their calling at the forge and anvil, many are also apt hunters and gatherers and make their homes in the snowy woodlands. They are a society based on honor and pride, and many Dwarves are stubborn or jaded because of this. The most renowned dwarves are either capable blackmiths or potent brewmasters, and drinking is a favorite pastime of many. Because of their "ale blood", Dwarves don't get intoxicated as easily as other races, and even when they do the effects of intoxication aren't as potent. A dwarf is judged based on the quality of his craft, so dwarves are highly competitive with others of the same trade. As a result, dwarven smithing produces some of the finest armor and weapons in the entire land, and dwarven ales are matched by none. Despite being hardy, bold creatures, the Dwarves are always striving to learn more of their past and creation, having been left no clues after Fiudlar's Departure. Because of this, many dwarves are sound archaeologists and dig the earth not for minerals, but for artifacts. Their political structure is like Bronzeheim itself: solid and set in stone. The leaders of the Dwarven clans are called Khans, and together they form the Bronze Council; they make the major decisions for the good of Khaz Oden, so there is little disparity. Unlike stereotypical monarchies, the Bronze Council takes its subjects into account when making decisions; all Dwarves have a strong sense of brotherhood, so the Khans are closer to their subjects than traditional monarchs. With the lack of a central figurehead, Dwarven politics have the potential to be more chaotic and uneven, especially when typical Dwarven stubbornness comes into play. Sometimes it takes the Bronze Council months before it comes to a final decision, and in one of the most documented cases known as the "Century of Silence", several years. Religion for the Dwarves is hit-and-miss, but all Dwarves respect each others' beliefs. The most prominent religion is the Forgemaster's Will, a worship based on their creator, Fiudlar. Military Force The Dwarves, having been targeted by the Jotunns shortly after the barbarian tribes moved into the nearby lands, learned quickly that fighting amongst themselves would end up killing them off. To combat the frost giants, the Dwarves formed a vast military. However, even with their fighting prowess, the Dwarves were still no match for the Jotunns. Many were slain, and soon the Bronze Council proposed an alliance with their neighbors, the newly founded nation of Et'il. Some of the more jaded Dwarves protested this alliance, claiming that the humans would just slaughter them on sight because of their resemblance to the Jotunns, but the motion was passed and the Dwarves formed an allegiance with the humans. Despite their stature, Dwarves are an exceptionally strong race, having been created from stone, and their soldiers are some of the toughest and most powerful fighters in the land. However, due to their relatively thin numbers from a history of in-fighting and war with the Jotunns, their personal military isn't the largest. As such, most Dwarves elect to join an allied army to lend their might to the cause. Trade As a token of good faith toward their alliance with the Humans, the Dwarves regularly supply some of their quality product to aid the kingdom. They keep the best craftsmanship for themselves, but they don't skimp out when it comes to their alliances. Several other entrepreneurial Dwarves have set up various breweries around the land, and sell their exceptional ale to those willing to taste it. Many Dwarves will accept currency other than the universal gold coin; they are known to accept precious stones and gems, curios and odd trinkets, and even some will sell their product just for a good round of ale and stories at the local tavern. Current Affairs The issue of the Jotunns having been dealt with since the arrival of the Humans, many Dwarves have taken up exploration and travel, wanting to learn more about the land around Khaz Oden. The problem with the Crownless King is a mixed issue amongst the Dwarves; many wish to aid their Human allies, but others claim that Abidan isn't their problem. The Bronze Council has yet to make a final decision on the matter, and many speculate that their indecision is because of the controversy surrounding the issue. Instead, they allow the Dwarves who wish to fight the ability to do so. Even so, the Bronze Council's indecision hasn't been taken lightly, and plots abound.. Category:Locations